<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lag fyrir ömmu by talewind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206044">lag fyrir ömmu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talewind/pseuds/talewind'>talewind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>living room songs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moonlight (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Healing, Light Angst, M/M, Reconciliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talewind/pseuds/talewind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paula sees the wheels in her son's head turn. She's been relearning what that looks like. "Baby, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>Chiron looks at her. His eyes drift as he selects his words. "Nothing's wrong, I..." A moment passes, and he closes the gap between his lips, forming a hint of a nervous smile. "There's someone I want you to meet," he says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiron &amp; Paula (Moonlight), Chiron/Kevin (Moonlight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>living room songs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lag fyrir ömmu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title comes from the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fyxu3LLwSV4">song of the same name</a> by Ólafur Arnalds.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chiron is still trying to line his “VISITOR” sticker up straight before he smooths it onto his chest when Paula spots him. “Chiron?” she says, a smile spreading across her face as she sidles up to the welcome desk next to him. </p>
<p>He looks up with a start. “Hey, Mama,” he says, his eyes darting to the side before making contact with hers, and then back down to the sticker.</p>
<p>“Here, let me—” she says, and Chiron lets her take the sticker, and he doesn’t say anything about the tremor in her hands, or how she presses the sticker on a little lopsided, with one of the corners already peeling up. She pushes it down again, and it curls back up. </p>
<p>She clucks her tongue, and before she can try again, Chiron carefully takes her hand. “‘s fine, Ma,” he says, and lets their joined hands drop. “Let’s go outside.”</p>
<p>Paula raises an eyebrow. “What’s all this about?” she asks, still smiling as she lets him lead her through the front door.</p>
<p>As the hum of the air conditioner becomes the hum of cicadas, she sees the wheels in his head turn. She’s been relearning what that looks like, reacquainting herself with her son. They continue strolling down the flower-lined path around the rehab center, and the cipher begins to translate: his eyes are distant, his lips are parted just so. Her smile recedes. “Baby, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Chiron looks at her. His eyes drift as he selects his words. “Nothing’s wrong, I...” A moment passes, and he closes the gap between his lips, forming a hint of a nervous smile. “There’s someone I want you to meet,” he says.</p>
<p>They round a corner, and someone is sitting at their usual garden table. Paula squints and struggles to identify the man until he spots them, smiles, and raises a hand. “I know Kevin,” she scoffs, lightly elbowing Chiron. </p>
<p>But as they approach, her breath catches. Kevin is holding a bundle in his arms. </p>
<p>“We—” Chiron starts, then stops, and tries again. “Mama, this is—this is our little girl.”</p>
<p>Kevin ever so carefully stands from his seat. The baby stirs with a snort anyway and opens her mouth in a wide yawn, her tiny limbs jerking as she stretches. “Do you wanna hold her?” Kevin asks.</p>
<p>Paula can only nod, tears welling in her eyes. Kevin gently deposits the squirming baby into her waiting arms. Chiron pulls a chair out, and Paula has to make an effort not to fall into it. “Hey there, baby girl,” she says, her voice cracking. “It’s so nice to meet you.” The baby gurgles, nestling against her. Without looking up, Paula asks, “What’s her name?”</p>
<p>Chiron hesitates. “...We were gonna call her Teresa,” he admits.</p>
<p>It stings. Of course it stings. She closes her eyes. “It’s a good name,” Paula says, and she means it. It’s her own fault her son found another woman to turn to growing up. She can’t well blame Chiron, and she can’t well blame Teresa, either. All she can do is be grateful that at least he’d had one good influence in his life back then, one adult in his corner.</p>
<p>Maybe after all these years it’s time she finally met with her. Talked with her.</p>
<p>“She’s perfect,” Paula whispers to Chiron and Kevin. The tears are falling down her face now. “Little baby Teresa.”</p>
<p>Chiron pulls up a chair and sits next to her. Kevin places his hands on his shoulders and kisses his temple.</p>
<p>Paula holds baby Teresa close. She hadn’t been there for her son when he’d needed her, and they're both still healing from that. She isn’t going to make that mistake with her granddaughter.</p>
<p>Her <em> granddaughter</em>.</p>
<p>She hadn’t thought she would get to be a grandmother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>